bleachretributionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bount
The Bounts (バウント, Baunto) are an group of Humans that live by consuming Human souls (Pluses), plus Shinigami, Quincy and other Spiritual souls which potentially increases their abilities. Power and Abilities The Bounts' inability to age is a product of how they survive: consuming Human, Shinigami, Hollows and Quincy souls which potentially increases their abilities. This also seems to make them infertile. Normally, Bounts consume human souls that have already died. Dolls Various Dolls manifested from the Bounts.Bounts, being created as variations on a Shinigami soul, have similar powers to Shinigami. The foremost of these powers is the Bount doll, a familiar equivalent to the Shinigami's Zanpakutō. Like a Zanpakutō, a doll is its crea tor's power given physical form. Also like a Zanpakutō, a doll's personality is much like its creator's, though the dolls seem to have more personality variation than the Zanpakutō spirits seen thus far. The main difference between a doll and a Zanpakutō is how they operate. Unlike a Zanpakutō, whose personality is generally dormant except when the Shinigami wishes to speak to them, a doll's personality is always dominant. Dolls are self-sufficient when released, though they can easily be resealed. The Bounts' ability to control their doll is largely based on their individual power and relationship with the doll. Moreover, if either the doll or its Bount partner sustains severe damage in a battle, the Bount may lose control over his doll, depending on the amount of damage dealt. If a doll is injured, it will simply return itself to its sealed state. However, should its master be injured, the doll may go berserk and kill its master. A doll may also kill a Bount who is not powerful enough to contain it. Bounts with a genuine bond with their dolls can transgress this (but only if their interaction goes well beyond that of between master and slave), Like a Zanpakutō, dolls are generally sealed into an object and released as necessary. The object varies greatly from person to person and is often an expression of the doll's abilities. In order to call upon a Bount's doll, the phrase "Zeige Dich" is said, which is a German phrase meaning "Show yourself." Bitto Jin Kariya and Ugaki were also able to create a unique form of dolls known as the Bitto. They are mosquito-like beings which drain the souls from humans and condense the energy into a purified liquid for the Bounts to drink. They even produce a useful vial in their sacs to store the elixir (which takes the form of a red, blood-like liquid). After the soul elixir has been ingested, the Bount who took it immediately experiences the effects, with veins popping from their skin. Sacrificing aother Bount, in an elaborate ritual, produces a large swarm of them Overview Bounts are living beings just as Quincy are, but the difference being they have a special component that is encompassed by a Human soul. Bounts absorb Human souls, making them their own. It is these abilities that have named Bounts at various times in Human history as "vampires". As the accidental creations of a Shinigami scientist, they were once affiliated with Soul Society. Currently the Bounts in general are only a small tribe of beings from what they once were. Due to their circumstance they are neither affiliated with Soul Society nor the living world, they are pariahs, accepted in neither dimension. The natural abilities they possess due to their unique creation differentiate them from normal Humans and even Qunicy. These abilities include: :Soul Absorption: Bounts normally try to absorb the Human's soul after the person dies and is trying to pass on. But they are also capable of taking the souls of those who are living, to do so kills the Human. :Immortality: By absorbing Human souls, a Bount can live forever. When they absorb Human souls, they gain eternal life. :Empowerment: By taking the souls of living Humans, Bounts gain unique abilities. : The Bount souls were scattered about the world, giving rise to a new race that never aged after reaching their twenties or thirties. They were generally treated as outcasts due to the fact that they did not age. The Bounts were created by a Shinigami Scientist. the accidental result of an explosion during an experiment by the predecessor to the Seireitei Technological Institute. The experiment was an attempt to develop eternal life using the already slow-aging Shinigami souls as the base, but the materials used in the experiment crossed with the development of souls in the real world and led to the creation of a new spiritually-active Human race, the Bounts. Trivia The Bounts have a German motif, similar to the Arrancar who have a Spanish motif. : :